Scavenger Mysteries
by greenpowergrl
Summary: Ally Dawson has to solve an 100 year old mystery! It doesn't help that the mystery is in the form of a scavenger hunt and she has to go around the world...
1. The Scavenger hunt begins!

**Hi guys! I am also trying this idea. If you guys like it can you review? If there are at least 5 reviews, I'll continue the story. I do not own A&A.**

Ally's POV

"Bye Austin, Trish, and Dez", I yell as they leave Sonic Boom. We've just had our weekly team Austin and Ally meeting. Austin is getting his first world tour, and I'm the opening act for each show! I'm so excited, and so is everyone else. We leave for the tour in one week.

I go to the practice room and write about the tour in my songbook/diary, and then I just play music on the piano. I don't know why, but for some reason the practice seems freaky tonight. Oh well, it's probably just me…

"AHHHH", I scream as the lights suddenly turn off. What just happened? I'm being paranoid, the light bulb probably died out or something, I hope? OK, I'm seriously going to just calm down.

The lights turn on again, though this time there is jewelry box in front of me. Wait a minute, this isn't just any jewelry box, it's an antique one. I'm freaking out a little, because I know for a fact it wasn't there a second ago. "Where did that come from", I mutter in disbelief. "Oh, I put it there", I hear a voice say. Wait what?

"Who and where are you?", I ask looking around the room. "John Michael Lightwoods, and it matters not where I am", he answers. Why does that name sound familiar? Oh yea, in history we learned about a famous aristocrat named John Michael Lightwoods who was murdered in 1914 by his enemy, Gregory Fields. Gregory was hanged for the murder.

"Now I know I'm being pranked because John is dead", I say. "Exactly, I'm dead, I'm a ghost", he answers. Then out of nowhere a ghost appears, who looks exactly like the John Lightwoods in the history book. OK, I am officially freaking out. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I have a reason that I'm here", he says.

"Today is the hundredth anniversary of my murder and I want you to clear Greg's name, because he didn't murder me". "Why would I help you, and why me", I ask. "If you don't help I'll haunt you for life, and you will find out why I picked you during your quest". OK, now I know that I have to help him, because I'm not having a ghost haunting me.

"Alright I'm helping you, but what do you mean he didn't murder you?" "It is all explained in the jewelry box", he says, pointing at it. I walk over to the jewelry box and unlock it with the key next to it. Inside, I find a single note.

_This is your first note, and you officially started the scavenger hunt. __The rules of this hunt are simple; you have to go around the world to find the notes. On each note, it will say a piece of the truth and a clue on where to find the next letter. I won't say how many notes there are, that's for you to find out in the end. Once you've found all the notes, tell them to whomever, just make sure people know. You can have up to 3 people know about and help you with the hunt. And those are the rules. Here is the riddle on where the next note is: __mmm, all that fresh maple syrup! All those waterfalls around you. So many tourists. On the side of the river of the biggest waterfall, the next letter will be in a wooden hole._

"What does that mean john", I ask. But when I look up from the letter, I see that he has disappeared. "Where are you", I exclaim. Then I see a note on the piano.

_Good luck on your quest! I'll see you when you have found the final letter._

"Great", I say as I put the note down. "I'm doing this on my own".


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey! I'm sorry but this story is on hold. I've accidentally started so many stories, that i'm putting some on hold for the time being. Please vote which stories I should put on hold. I will only continue 1 of them for now, and i'll continue the rest later.**

**-Commoners and Royals**

**-Wars aren't that easy**

** -Scavenger mysteries**

**Plz Vote!**


End file.
